Messages implicites
by isatis2013
Summary: Nouvelle aventure dans le monde de l'art. Ou les gestes se font plus expressifs que les paroles.
1. Chapter 1

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour ses encouragements !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Reese était en chemin vers la bibliothèque lorsque son portable sonna.

-« Bonjour M Reese, nous avons un nouveau numéro »

-« Bonjour Finch, je suis en chemin, je serais là dans trois minutes ».

Reese allait continuer mais l'informaticien avait déjà raccroché.

Il resta perplexe, peu habitué à ce que son patron se montre aussi brusque. « _Surtout à 8heures du matin »_ songea t-il.

Il entra dans le bâtiment quelques instants plus tard.

-« Je suis là Finch »

L'informaticien était devant ses écrans. Reese remarqua son visage tendu, ses traits tirés. Il fronça les sourcils

-« Votre thé »

-« Merci M Reese »

-« Un problème Finch ? Pas de mauvaises nouvelles ? »

-« Aucun M Reese, juste un nouveau numéro »

Son ton était sec. John réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne s'était rien produit de spécial, le numéro venait juste de tomber, donc rien indiquant un problème. Alors ?

A ce moment Finch se leva et se dirigea vers le panneau pour accrocher une nouvelle photo. Il se déplaçait avec raideur, visiblement avec difficulté, et John compris…

-« Vous avez bien dormi cette nuit Finch ? »

L'informaticien grogna :

-« Très bien M Reese »

-« Votre bureau est donc devenu confortable ? » répliqua l'ex agent.

-« Comment savez-vous… » Commença l'informaticien, stoppant net en réalisant que John ne savait rien et qu'il venait de se trahir. Il soupira.

-« Absorbé par un programme, me suis pas rendu compte » marmonna t-il

-« Puis je vous aidais ? » demanda John, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-« Non merci M Reese, ça va aller »

-« Comme vous voudrez » commenta Reese avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, « mais en cas de besoin »

-« Je sais où vous trouver » répliqua Finch. Puis il réalisa la sécheresse de ses propos devant l'air déçu de son partenaire. « Je le sais toujours » ajouta t-il, plus doucement, après un instant, pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Reese compris l'intention.

-« Et bien ? Et ce numéro ? » Demanda t-il comme si de rien était.

Ledit numéro s'avéra des plus simples à résoudre. Une épouse infidèle et un mari jaloux préférant la manière forte au traditionnel divorce.

-« Un cas tranquille » commenta Reese lorsque le mari se retrouva en route pour le poste de police. « Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer un peu Finch ».

-« Vous de même M Reese. Prenez donc le reste de l'après midi. Je vous appelle si un nouveau numéro se présente. »

-« Finch vous vous sentez mieux ? » questionna l'ex agent.

Il sentit l'hésitation chez son partenaire, il savait combien celui-ci détestait exposer ses faiblesses. Mais Reese n'était pas décidé à les ignorer que cela lui plaise ou non. Finch fini par répondre.

-« Un peu mieux M Reese. Je vais rentrer et faire ce qu'il faut. Demain je serais tout à fait prêt à travailler» Affirma t-il.

Reese marmonna.

-« Ce ne sont pas vos capacités à travailler qui m'inquiète Finch. Je n'aime pas vous voir souffrir »

L'aveu lui avait échappé, mais il décida de ne pas le regretter.

Finch frissonna. Ces simples mots le réchauffaient et lui faisaient du bien. Quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui. IL se préoccupait de lui.

-« Merci de cette attention M Reese. Tout ira bien » fini t-il par répondre. « A demain »

-« A demain Harold ».

John n'était pas mécontent. Il s'était attendu à une rebuffade mais cette fois son partenaire semblait avoir accepté de le laisser s'exprimer et cela le réconforta.

Le lendemain Reese constata que tout semblait revenu à la normale. Le visage de son partenaire avait repris son expression habituelle, plus détendue.

-« Bien dormi cette fois Finch ? » questionna t-il. « Je préfère vous voir comme ça » ajouta t-il en posant le gobelet de thé près du clavier.

L'informaticien eu un demi sourire mais ne répondit pas.

 _« Sujet toujours délicat »_ songea Reese

-« Un nouveau numéro ? »

-« Pas pour le moment M Reese »

Reese patienta quelques minutes. Juste à profiter de la présence de son partenaire. Puis il déclara :

-« Bien je décrète que celui de Bear est sorti parce qu'il est en danger de manquer d'exercice. Nous allons donc remédier à cela ». Il siffla le chien qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Cette fois Finch sourit franchement et Reese se sentit récompensé.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour et Finch les accueilli avec un nouveau numéro.

-« Alyson Garth, 35 ans, chef comptable dans un grand magasin, mariée, sans enfant » énuméra Finch.

Reese observa la femme blonde soigneusement maquillée qui souriait à l'objectif.

-« Son adresse est sur votre téléphone »

« J'y vais Finch »

-« Je vous rappelle pour compléter les informations »

John s'éloigna vers la sortie mais s'arrêta à mi chemin perplexe.

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui M Reese ? » interrogea l'informaticien étonné de ce brusque arrêt.

-« Cette femme n'est pas dangereuse selon vous ? »

-« Je l'ignore encore M Reese. Pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Oh pour rien » répondit l'ex agent, il ajouta, taquin, « juste qu'apparemment je n'ai pas à être prudent aujourd'hui »

-« Bien sur que si » s'offusqua Finch.

-« Mais vous ne l'avez pas dit »

-« Heu, je l'ai pensé M Reese » hésita Finch « mais j'ai pensé que cette répétition vous dérangez peut être » ajouta t-il, cherchant une excuse.

John ne fut pas dupe.

-« Allons Harold, vous savez pourtant la valeur que j'accorde à vos encouragements » Il sourit puis s'éloigna.

Finch resta perplexe. _« Me serais je montré trop démonstratif ?_ » songea t-il _« Il ne s'agirait pas qu'il se doute que mes préoccupation envers lui vont au delà de la simple amitié ! »_

Il se promit d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. Il devait préserver leur complicité et leur mission.

Le cas Garth ne leur prit que quelques heures. Le temps pour l'informaticien d'accéder au compte bancaire de la comptable et d'y relever ses nombreux dépôts, aussi réguliers qu'illégaux, et Reese intervint à temps pour empêcher le patron d'occire l'employée dont il venait de découvrir les détournements. Fusco boucla les deux, l'une pour fraude, l'autre pour tentative de meurtre.

-« Le magasin va devoir recruter du personnel » commenta Finch.

-« Intéressé Finch ? Vous voulez vous reconvertir en directeur commercial ? »

L'informaticien sourit et décida de jouer le jeu.

-« Et pourquoi pas comptable ? »

-« Hum, oui pourquoi pas ? Des horaires fixes, un emploi du temps bien réglé. Vous ne risqueriez plus de confondre votre bureau avec votre lit »

-« Vous êtes incorrigible M Reese » grogna l'informaticien.

-« Non, seulement attentif au bien être de mon patron » ironisa l'ex agent.

-« Vous espérez une augmentation ? »

Reese sourit pour lui-même.

-« En autre » murmura t-il _« Ce n'est pas ce qui aurait ma préférence »_ songea t-il

-« Hé bien, nous pouvons toujours envisager une négociation M Reese » hasarda Finch. « Mais pour le moment nous avons un autre numéro ».

-« Déjà ? » demanda Reese désappointé. Il aurait nettement préféré poursuivre leur conversation.

-« En effet » confirma Finch, qui lui se sentait soulagé d'être interrompu.

-« Je vous rejoins » soupira John.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent dans une routine bienvenue de numéro sans complication.

Un matin Reese entra dans la bibliothèque et ressenti une impression de déjà vu. Finch se tenait devant ses écrans, plus raide que jamais, le visage marqué. John senti qu'il allait devoir choisir ses mots.

-« Bonjour Finch »

-« Bonjour M Reese »

-« Pas de numéro ? »

-« Pas pour l'instant »

Bon. Le ton était bref et pas une fois l'informaticien ne s'était tourné vers lui. Il hésita, puis se lança prudemment :

-« Mauvaise journée Finch ? Ou mauvaise nuit ? »

Finch soupira.

-« Bien. Autant vous avouez tout de suite que je me suis endormi ici la nuit dernière parce que j'étais trop pris par ce nouveau codage que je voulais élaborer » expliqua t-il d'un ton agressif. « Oui j'ai eu tort. Non je ne compte pas rentrer me reposer avant ce soir car un numéro ne devrait pas tarder. Et oui tout ira bien, je peux gérer cela. Satisfait M Reese ? »

John se sentit vaguement agressé par cette tirade mais il mit cela sur le compte de la douleur et de l'exaspération que son partenaire devait ressentir d'être à nouveau pris en faute.

-« Non, vous avez oublié « Non, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide et je vous préviendrais en cas de besoin merci » récita t-il.

Finch le regarda, désarçonné par sa réplique.

-« Heu…, en effet » bredouilla t-il

-« En attendant je vais au parc avec Bear » réplique Reese satisfait d'avoir désamorcé l'agressivité de son partenaire. Il appela le chien et sorti sans rien ajouter.

Finch soupira. John le cernait trop bien. _« Je ne peux même pas être en colère contre lui »_ songea t-il avec un petit sourire triste. _« En fait je ne peux tous simplement plus éprouver le moindre sentiment négatif envers lui »_ constata t-il fataliste _« Evidemment, je l'aime trop pour ça »._

John revint avec le chien deux heures plus tard. La machine n'avait donné aucun numéro.

-« Vous pouvez prendre votre après midi M Reese » suggéra Finch « Je sais comment vous joindre si la machine se manifeste ».

-« Hum oui » répondit Reese incertain. « Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu » ajouta t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Finch le fixa, sourcils froncés.

-« A moins que ma présence ne vous dérange Harold ? »

-« Pas le moins du monde » répondit l'informaticien sur la défensive, soupçonnant que ce besoin de rester était lié à ses soucis du jour. Mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

L'ex agent s'installa dans un coin de la pièce avec un livre. Son véritable but était de rester près de son partenaire. Le livre n'était qu'un prétexte pour dissimuler ses véritables intentions. D'ailleurs observer Finch lui semblait bien plus intéressant que n'importe quel livre.

L'informaticien semblait préparer un nouveau programme mais sa nervosité l'empêchait de se concentrer. Le programme n'avançait pas et il s'énervait encore plus.

John ne disait rien. Il sentait qu'un commentaire de sa part n'aiderai pas, au contraire. Il se faisait donc discret dans son coin.

Il avait appris à reconnaître les jours difficiles chez son partenaire et à les redouter. Pas pour lui mais parce qu'il détestait le voir souffrir. Evidemment les mauvaises habitudes de Finch ne l'aidait pas. John se demanda s'il ne devrait pas prendre l'habitude de l'appeler le soir pour vérifier qu'il était bien rentrer chez lui. _« Mais il le prendrait mal s'il découvrait que je fais cela pour m'assurer qu'il n'est pas encore endormi sur son bureau »_ songea t-il. Il se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'aider davantage, juste parce que Finch ne l'accepterait pas. _« Et moi je ne supporterai pas un rejet. Pas avec ce que j'éprouve pour lui »._

A cet instant un énième son correspond à un message d'erreur retentit et Finch se raidit encore un peu plus. John n'y tint plus.

-« Finch, laissez moi vous aider » demanda t-il.

-« M'aider ? À quoi donc M Reese ? » Répliqua l'informaticien cassant.

Reese se leva et vint poser une main prudente sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

-« Je pourrais essayer de vous soulager un peu ? Juste un léger massage pour apaiser les tensions ? »

Finch se tendit.

-« Je ne vous ai pas engagé comme infirmier M Reese. Encore moins comme Masseur » répliqua t-il durement.

-« Vous n'êtes pas infirmier non plus Finch et pourtant toujours là pour me soigner » murmura John.

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose » marmonna Finch.

-« Je ne vois aucune différence »

-« N'insistez pas M Reese » intima Finch.

John failli renoncer. Mais il avait trop envie de l'aider, de prendre soin de lui. Il insista :

-« Vous avez peur que je vous blesse Harold ? Vous savez que je ne vous ferais aucun mal volontairement ? »

-« Je sais » répliqua Finch. Puis il ajouta après quelques instants, conscient des bonnes intentions de son partenaire « Je vous fais confiance ».

John connaissait la valeur de ses mots venant de lui.

-« Alors qu'es ce qui vous gêne Harold ? »

Finch serra les dents. _« Pourquoi insiste t-il autant ? »_

Reese sentait qu'il gagnait du terrain. Il continua :

-« Si ce sont vos cicatrices, je serais prudent »

Finch soupira frustré.

-« Elles ne sont pas… » commença t-il avec embarras, « je ne veux pas… »

-« Ca ne me gêne pas Harold » l'interrompit Reese « Je suis sur que ce n'est pas si terrible »

 _« Et même si ça l'était, venant de vous rien ne me rebuterait »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

Finch ne répondit pas. Il se sentait pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas dire toute la vérité : s'il ne voulait pas que John le touche, c'était d'abord à cause de ses cicatrices tant détestées et qu'il avait lui-même du mal à supporter pour ce qu'elles lui rappelaient, mais pas uniquement. Il craignait surtout de trahir ses sentiments pour lui. Comment aurait t-il pu avouer à son partenaire qu'il l'aimait ? C'était tout simplement inenvisageable. Et Finch ne doutait pas qu'avec de telles dispositions un simple massage risquait fort d'éveiller en lui des réactions « inappropriées » et qu'il aurait peut être du mal à dissimuler. Cette simple perspective le rendait mal à l'aise. Le risque était bien trop grand.

Finch sursauta, brusquement tiré de ses réflexions par les mains de John posées sur ses épaules.

Devant son manque de réaction l'ex agent s'était décidé à brusquer les choses. _« Qui ne dit mot consent »_ songea t-il.

-« Faisons un compromis Harold. Vous enlevez juste votre veste et votre gilet et je vous masserai à travers votre chemise. Ce sera moins pratique mais tout aussi efficace ».

-« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de renoncer » grinça Finch.

-« Non, pas cette fois ou cela semble pire que d'habitude » répliqua Reese

Finch soupira.

-« Vous êtes trop observateur » se plaignit t-il

L'ex agent eu un petit rire.

-« Je suis conditionné pour ça » _« Et vous êtes mon sujet d'observation favori »_ songea t-il

L'informaticien fini par céder. D'autant que la perspective entrevue d'un soulagement à cette douleur plus pénible qu'à l'ordinaire était tentante. Quand au risque, hé bien, il devrait garder le contrôle !

John l'aida à retirer sa veste et son gilet, puis ôta lui-même sa veste, retroussa ses manches et se plaça derrière son partenaire.

L'ex agent place ses mains sur les épaules de Finch qui se tendit instantanément par reflexe.

-« Essayer de vous détendre Harold. Le massage sera plus efficace »

John fit glisser ses mains des épaules au milieu du dos, cherchant les points douloureux, localisant les nœuds grâce à la pression de ses doigts. Devinant les cicatrices pour les éviter.

Ayant repéré les points sensibles, il remonta vers les épaules.

-« Vous êtes vraiment noué Harold » constata t'il. « Je vais travailler sur ces nœuds. Ca risque d'être un peu douloureux au début mais ensuite cela devrait vous soulager. Essayez de respirer calmement».

Finch grimaça « Respirez calmement » avec les mains de John parcourant son dos ? Ce simple contact provoquait déjà une dangereuse augmentation de son rythme cardiaque.

Il ferma les yeux et força son esprit à oublier l'identité du « masseur ».

Reese entreprit de presser chaque point douloureux, creusant chaque nœud jusqu'à ce qu'il se dénoue. La douleur, un instant plus vive, devenait chaleur lorsque le point cédait aux pressions exercées par l'ex agent.

John s'appliquait à n'en oublier aucun, concentré à soulager son partenaire et évitant de trop s'attarder aux frissons qui parcouraient ce dernier et trouvaient écho en lui. Il le sentait se détendre sous ses mains et devenir plus réceptif à ses soins. Il sourit en constatant qu'un certain soulagement l'envahissait.

Finch sentait son corps se détendre, les tensions diminuant sensiblement. Il songea que John savait pratiquer un massage. Un instant il laissa son esprit dériver et il réalisa alors, horrifié, que sa seule pensée cohérente était le besoin qu'il ressentait d'ôter sa chemise pour sentir les mains de John directement sur sa peau. Il se senti rougir et se secoua mentalement : c'était bien la dernière pensée qu'il devait se permettre !

Reese avait éliminé la moitié des nœuds et entreprit de s'attaquer au plus important.

Finch avait consenti à ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Comme Reese remontait vers les épaules, le col de la chemise glissa, entrainé par le mouvement de ses mains, dévoilant la nuque de son partenaire. John eu un moment de déconcentration, tenaillé par l'envie irrésistible d'y poser un baiser. Il du faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour se retenir.

Finch perçu une hésitation chez l'ex agent et l'entendit pousser un profond soupir. Il mit cela sur le compte des pressions que celui-ci devait exercer pour le masser et se concentra à nouveau sur sa respiration.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'effort, Reese relâcha la pression, se contentant de masser le dos de son partenaire en mouvements circulaires pour achever de le détendre totalement.

-« Ca va mieux Finch ? » demanda t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

-« Beaucoup mieux John. En fait je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps » souffla t-il d'une voix un peu altérée.

C'était vrai. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir connu un tel relâchement de ses tensions physiques depuis un bon moment, peut être même pas depuis les massages que lui prodiguaient les médecins pendant la rééducation.

John s'écarta et se dirigea vers la petite salle d'eau de la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de se rafraichir, vraiment besoin !

Finch tenta un étirement, ne ressentit aucune douleur et éprouva une reconnaissance infinie pour ces instants de soulagement.

Il se sentait fier également de n'avoir pas laissé ses sensations le trahir, sans toutefois comprendre comment il avait pu y résister.

John revint au bout de quelques minutes.

-« Alors Finch comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Très bien M Reese. Vraiment, vous avez des mains extraordinaires. Vous avez peut être raté votre vocation ? » Ironisa t-il.

-« Merci Finch. Heureux d'avoir pu vous aider »

Il se pencha vers son partenaire et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-« Quand à ma « vocation » je ne pense pas l'avoir manqué. Je n'aurai jamais voulu qu'un seul client… »

Finch tressaillit, ses mots faisaient à nouveau accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Il ne sut que répondre.

John enchaina, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas :

-« Besoin d'aide pour vous lever Finch ? »

-« Non merci. Je préfère rester ici à profiter de ce moment de répit »

-« Bien. Je vais aller faire un tour. Voulez vous que je ramène le déjeuner ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Finch

-« Je reviens dans une heure. A plus tard Finch »

Et l'ex agent se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie _« comme s'il fuyait quelque chose »_ songea Finch perplexe.

En vérité John éprouvait le besoin de marcher un peu pour calmer ses sens mis à rude épreuve. _« Ca m'apprendra à rendre service »_ songea t-il avec ironie.

Mais plus que l'action, il savait bien que c'était son partenaire qui l'avait ainsi troublé. Tout autre l'aurait laissé indifférent. Mais Harold….La vrai nature de ses sentiments pour lui, acceptée depuis longtemps, s'accommodait mal d'une activité aussi « intime », c'était déjà assez difficile pour lui de dissimuler ses pensées quotidiennement.

John partit, Finch se leva pour se diriger à son tour vers la salle d'eau. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses esprits. Partagé entre le soulagement éprouvé par la disparition de ses douleurs et les sensations un peu trop agréables que l'ex agent avait suscité en lui sans s'en rendre compte.

 _« Aussi agréable que soit ces soins il va me falloir les éviter à tout prix »_ songea t'il. Il se promit d'installer une alarme sur ses moniteurs pour ne plus jamais s'endormir sur son bureau.

OoooooooooO


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci Nourann et Jade181184 pour vos commentaires !_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour ses encouragements renouvelés_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Lorsque John revint au bout d'une heure Finch était assis devant ses écrans avec l'attitude sereine qui lui était propre.

-« Déjeuner Finch » annonça t-il

-« Numéro » répondit l'informaticien.

-« Celui des sandwichs ou un vrai ? » questionna Reese pour le taquiner.

Finch ne put retenir un sourire. Il décida de jouer le jeu. Cet aparté était la bienvenue pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Un vrai. Je pense que les sandwichs n'ont pas encore de numéro de sécurité sociale » remarqua t-il.

-« Très juste. Alors au travail Finch »

Finch tempéra.

-« Prenez le temps de déjeuner pendant que je commence la collecte des informations. Qui sait si vous en aurez encore le temps dans les prochains jours »

-« C'est une éventualité » répondit John en s'essayant près de lui et en déballant le repas.

-« C'est vrai qu'en ce moment ce sont plutôt des missions courtes, mais mieux vaut ne pas s'y habituer » _« Même si cela me convient davantage vu que cela me permet de LE voir plus souvent »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

Il leva les yeux vers son partenaire, hésita, puis demanda :

-« Au fait Finch, tout va bien ? »

L'informaticien savait que cette question viendrait. Il y était préparé. Ne rien laissait paraître.

-« On ne peut mieux grâce à vous. Merci M Reese. »

Il se tourna vers l'ex agent, constata que celui-ci souriait, satisfait de l'avoir aidé.

-« Vous avez des mains en or » ajouta t-il alors spontanément. Avant de réaliser son laisser aller.

Rese lui lança un regard intense.

-« Elles sont à votre disposition Harold » murmura Reese _« Quand vous voulez et pour ce que vous voulez »_ songea t-il.

Finch frémit sous ce regard, et même si John n'avait fait que penser ses derniers mots, il lui sembla les lire dans ses yeux et capta clairement les sous entendus. Une lumière se fit en lui.

John s'était détourné vivement lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il se trahissait. Il se leva pour aller observer la photo sur le tableau. C'était bien la peine d'avoir fait tant d'effort de dissimulation une heure plus tôt ! Heureusement pour lui, il y avait peu de chance que son patron devine ses véritables pensées.

-« Hé bien Finch, ce numéro ? » questionna t-il après quelques instants.

Finch ne répondit pas. Etonné du mutisme de son patron, Reese se retourna vers le poste de travail. Il croisa le regard de Finch fixé sur lui, et y lu un doute et autre chose qui le troubla, une compréhension ?

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, chacun essayant de déchiffrer le regard de l'autre.

Un signal sonore les fit sursauter tout les deux et les ramena à la réalité, brisant le contact. Finch décrocha.

-« Bonjour inspecteur »

-« Salut Finch. Vous auriez deux minutes là ? J'ai un service à vous demander »

-« Bien sur inspecteur, je vous écoute »

Finch se concentra sur la conversation. Reese traversa la pièce et s'isola près de la fenêtre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. A ce dialogue muet plus expressif que des mots et à ce qu'il avait lu, ou cru lire, dans le regard de son partenaire. Mais avait t-il bien lu ? Ou avait t-il interprété le message selon ses sentiments ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. La pensée que Finch pouvait éprouver les mêmes sentiments que lui, cela semblait tellement irréel !

Mais la partie rationnelle de son esprit avait beau lui répéter que c'était impossible, un espoir avait éclos dans son cœur et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire taire. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas de la fin de la conversation.

Finch se tourna vers l'ex agent avec appréhension. L'appel avait interrompu leur échange. Les mots de son partenaire résonnaient dans son esprit, son regard qui en disait tellement plus que des mots, sa façon de se détourner précipitamment comme pour dissimuler ses véritables pensées, ou autre chose, ses sentiments ? Se pouvait t-il que John ?

Comment devait t-il analyser ça ?

Son regard dériva vers l'écran, la photo de leur dernier numéro, revenir à la réalité… _« Oui c'est ça, revenir à a réalité »_ songea t-il. Il prendrait le temps de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. Il se força à prendre un air neutre.

-« M Reese ? Êtes-vous prêt pour la mission ? » Interrogea t-il d'une voix mal assurée

L'ex agent sursauta, le fixant d'un regard perdu comme s'il émergeait d'un songe.

-« Oui Finch, toujours prêt » répondit t-il par reflexe. Il fixa son partenaire. Il semblait tranquille. L'illusion était passée.

L'informaticien enchaina :

-« Anthon Laski, 22 ans, étudiant en histoire de l'art, travaille dans une galerie pour financer ses études. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand il avait 11 ans. Il a été élevé par son oncle et sa tante qui vivent en Californie. Pas de petite amie connue, pas d'antécédent judicaire. Je vais accéder à la base de données de l'école pour connaître ses résultats.

Finch sentait le regard de son partenaire sur lui, pesant sur ses épaules. Son silence le perturbait.

-« J'envoi son adresse sur votre téléphone. Ainsi que celle de la galerie ».

Toujours le silence.

-« Et je vais étudier ses comptes »

Il se décida à se tourner vers l'ex agent.

-« M Reese ? Vous me suivez ? »

-« Toujours Finch » répondit –il machinalement « J'y vais » ajouta t-il et il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Comme s'il fuyait.

Finch le regarda faire. Soupirant pour relâcher le stress accumulé ces dernières minutes. Il pressentait que cette absence ne serait qu'un répit. Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer.

OoooooooooO

Pourtant l'après midi se déroula sans incident.

Reese agissait comme à l'ordinaire. Finch en faisait autant. Le calme avant la tempête ?

En vérité, après avoir longuement réfléchi, John avait choisi l'option la plus raisonnable : ne rien faire.

Il avait analysé ses pensées et ses impressions. Envisager les possibilités. Peser le pour et le contre. Un instant la pensée incongrue qu'il agissait comme son patron l'avait fait sourire. Finalement il en était arrivé à cette conclusion, réalisant que s'il se trompait, il avait beaucoup à perdre, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Il n'était pas satisfait pour autant, sachant bien que s'il avait raison de croire en cet espoir né en lui quelques heures plus tôt, il laissait passer sa chance en choisissant cette option. Cette pensée le tourmentait. Et cette retenue ne cadrait pas vraiment avec son caractère. Toutefois il décida que s'il ne disait rien, il pouvait toujours essayer de réunir des indices… _« Ce qui s'est produit une fois peut se reproduire à nouveau »_ espérait-il.

Finch restait sur le qui vive. John l'avait appelé en arrivant à la galerie où travaillait Anthon Slaski. Rien dans ses paroles ou le ton de sa voix ne lui avait parut différent. Evidemment. Des années de conditionnement à paraître insensible. Il ne lui fallait que peu de temps pour retrouver son attitude ordinaire. Pour dresser à nouveau autour de lui ses murs derrières lesquels il se dissimulait pour se préserver. Finch le savait. N'érigeait –il pas autour de lui les mêmes remparts protecteurs ?

Reese entra dans la galerie du pas d'un curieux en promenade. Anthon leva les yeux un instant puis se concentra à nouveau sur son portable.

-« Pas vraiment empressé envers le client » commenta t-il. Il avait laissé la ligne ouverte pour que son partenaire entende la conversation.

-« Il n'en a pourtant pas beaucoup. Les affaires de la galerie ne sont guères florissantes en ce moment » répondit Finch

Il s'écoula cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'Anthon ne se décide à approcher. Reese profita du fait qu'il délaissait enfin son portable pour l'apérer.

-« Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? » demanda t'il d'une voix peu enthousiaste.

-« Je faisais un tour. Disons que je suis là en repérage » répondit John.

-« Un projet en particulier ? » questionna Anthon.

-« Mon patron est un grand amateur d'art. Il aime agrandir sa collection ».

-« Je vois. Une préférence pour un style en particulier ? ».

-« Plutôt les artistes italiens ».

Finch sourit à cette affirmation.

-« Oh désolé Monsieur. Ce n'est pas vraiment notre spécialité. Nous avons des peintres plus européens ».

Reese le fixa, perplexe.

-« Enfin oui », commenta Anthon réalisant son erreur, « je voulais dire plutôt d'autres pays européens ».

-« L'Angleterre je suppose ? ».

-« Oui, en effet. Vous avez remarqués certaines œuvres ? ».

-« J'ai surtout vu l'affiche concernant votre exposition de demain soir. Turner était bien anglais n'es ce pas ?. Un précurseur du mouvement impressionniste ? »

Finch émit un son surpris et Reese sourit.

-« Exactement » répondit Anthon. « L'un des meilleurs de ce style ».

Reese fit la moue.

-« Pardonnez moi, mais il me semble que Turner n'a fait que préfigurer ce mouvement. Le style impressionniste a réellement été fondé par la suite par des artistes français. Les peintres français qui ont élaborés cette façon de peindre me semble d'ailleurs les plus intéressants pour ce style ».

-« Hum oui, certainement » répondit Anthon mal à l'aise. « C'est sujet à discussion » hasarda t-il.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et il s'excusa précipitamment, visiblement soulagé d'être interrompu.

L'ex agent fronça les sourcils.

-« Soit ce type n'est pas vraiment étudiant en histoire de l'art, soit il n'aime pas son métier. En tous cas il n'a aucun enthousiasme Finch » commenta t-il.

-« Je le constate M Reese. Tout comme je remarque que vous disposez d'une certaine culture en matière de peinture ».

L'ex agent sentit une pointe d'admiration dans la voix de son partenaire.

-« Surpris Finch ? » ironisa t-il.

-« Agréablement je l'avoue ».

-« Vous semblez oublier que j'étais un espion international Finch, ce qui nécessite un minimum de connaissance et pas seulement en technique d'armement »

-« J'en suis heureux M Reese et je ne l'oublierai plus »

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était les livres d'art empruntés discrètement à la bibliothèque par l'ex agent, les moments passés à se documenter pour acquérir les connaissances nécessaires en ce domaine pour pouvoir soutenir une conversation constructive avec son partenaire. Pouvoir le suivre dans ses visites s'il le souhaitait. Juste un lien de plus entre eux, une façon de plus de faire parti de son univers.

Reese ne regrettait pas ces heures. Outre qu'il avait pris un réel plaisir à ces recherches, plus qu'il ne s'y attendait en fait, il se trouvait aujourd'hui récompensé par la réaction de son partenaire.

Anthon revint à cet instant.

-« Hé bien, avez-vous arrêté un choix Monsieur ? »

-« Non pas vraiment. Je ferais un compte rendu à mon patron. Peut être passera t-il voir l'exposition »

-« Oh je regrette, c'est uniquement sur invitation et les inscriptions sont closes ».

-« Alors ce sera pour une autre fois ».

-« Certainement Monsieur » répliqua Anthon. Il salua rapidement et retourna vers le bureau où il reprit son portable.

-« Etrange comportement. Pas très commercial » commenta Reese une fois dehors.

-« Le moins que l'on puisse dire »

-« Je vais jusqu'à son appartement installer quelques dispositifs » annonça Reese

-« Entendu, soyez prudent » répondit spontanément Finch.

-« Toujours Finch » répondit John instinctivement.

Tout deux réalisant au même moment leur réaction. Ces même mots répétés mille fois, mais toujours avec la même sincérité et le même besoin.

Reese se rendit à l'appartement où il pénétra sans peine.

-« La déco est minimaliste. Plutôt futuriste. »

-« Peut être es ce pour cela que M Slaski manque d'intérêt pour les œuvres de la galerie ? » suggéra Finch. « Quoique s'il se destine aux métiers de l'art, il devra apprendre à mettre ses préférences de côté ».

-« J'ai placé les micros et une caméra. Nous verrons bien. » Déclara Reese.

Il retourna épier leur numéro à la galerie. Puis le suivi après son travail.

-« ll se prépare à sortir » annonça t'il tandis qu'il l'observait par la fenêtre, d'un toit voisin.

Il reprit la filature. Anthon se rendit dans un club où il semblait avoir ses habitudes.

John entendit l'informaticien répondre à un autre appel sur un second téléphone.

-« Oui inspecteur. Je vous transmets par mail toute les informations que vous m'avez demandées. Je pense que vous devriez être satisfait » un silence puis : « De rien inspecteur. » Il entendit son partenaire ajouté d'un ton amusé « Non pas pour le moment. Il est en mission mais rien qui demande votre intervention, enfin pas encore » Il devina que Lionel avait encore du employé un de ces surnoms préférés pour le désigner, il savait que cela faisait sourire Finch. « A plus tard » conclu ce dernier.

John repensa au précédent appel de Fusco. Ou plutôt a ce que cet appel avait interrompu. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois si cette interruption avait été une bonne chose ou une opportunité manquée ?

Il s'efforça de se reconcentrer sur leur numéro. Installé dans un coin à l'écart, il regarda le jeune homme s'amuser. Au bout d'une heure un grand blond vint l'apostropher. Anthon et lui retournèrent à la table de l'étudiant. Le bruit était omniprésent et Reese ne put capter que quelques brides d'une conversation qui ne dura pas très longtemps.

-« Apparemment ils sont en affaires Finch. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment saisit lesquelles avec cette ambiance ».

-« Moi non plus. J'espère que nous n'avons rien manqué d'important. »

Au bout d'une heure Anthon rentra chez lui. Reese décida d'en faire autant.

-« Besoin que je passe avant Finch ? » demanda t-il après avoir hésité quelques instants.

-« Non. Allez prendre du repos M Reese. A demain »

-« A demain Finch » soupira Reese, partagé entre la frustration de ne pas le revoir et un certain soulagement. Par téléphone, il n'avait pas eu de peine à retrouver son attitude habituelle. Mais une fois devant Finch, il lui serait peut être plus difficile de poursuivre la comédie. Quelques heures de répit étaient bienvenues.

Pour Finch s'était plutôt le soulagement qui l'emportait. Ses certitudes s'étaient trouvées malmenées et il cherchait encore en lui les bonnes réponses. Un peu de calme lui ferait du bien.

OoooooooooO

Le lendemain Reese s'apprêtait à quitter son loft pour la bibliothèque lorsque son téléphone vibra.

-« Bonjour Finch »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Je vous signale que notre numéro s'apprête à quitter son appartement »

-« Déjà ? » s'étonna Reese.

-« Apparemment il a l'habitude d'aller faire un peu de sport avant de se rendre à son travail. Il est abonné dans une petite salle du quartier et elle ouvre à 7H30 ».

-« Ok, j'y vais au plus vite, mais je serais étonné que la menace vienne d'un tapis de course » commenta t-il un peu énervé par ce changement. « Je pourrais passer toute de même vous déposez votre thé, c'est sur le chemin ? »

-« Je préfère que vous suiviez notre numéro M Reese. J'ai de quoi me préparer un thé ici. En revanche j'espère que vous trouverez un café sur votre route pour vous aidez à démarrer la journée » répondit Finch qui sentait la nervosité dans sa voix.

-« Oui parce qu'elle démarre plutôt mal » répondit spontanément l'ex agent. Il réalisa immédiatement sa bévue et retint son souffle un instant, mais Finch ne fit aucun commentaire.

John soupira. Il avait répondu trop vite. Mais cela lui fit réaliser une nouvelle fois son besoin de voir son partenaire. Besoin visiblement plus puissant que l'appréhension qu'il ressentait envers Finch et ce qu'il pourrait lui dire sur leurs comportements de la veille.

Reese se rendit à la salle de sport et surveilla Anthon. Il le suivit lorsqu'il regagna son appartement puis lorsqu'il se rendit à la galerie. Il veillait depuis plus d'une heure déjà lorsque Finch le rappela.

-« M Reese, j'ai réussi à nous inscrire sur la liste des invités pour l'exposition de ce soir. Nous serons au plus près de M Slaski et… »

-« Nous ? » l'interrompit Reese « Vous comptez m'accompagner Harold ? »

-« Oui, une exposition est tout à fait le genre de manifestation que j'apprécie » affirma t-il.

-« Et s'il se passe quelque chose ? La menace pourrait se concrétiser ce soir Finch ! »

-« Hé bien vous serez là pour intervenir M Reese » et Finch songea qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus en sécurité qu'auprès de John.

-« Je n'aime pas cette idée » déclara Reese d'un ton dur.

-« Je suis persuadé que tout ira bien. Et puis cet immeuble dispose de nombreuses protections, je pourrais vous être utile. »

-« C'est en sécurité à la bibliothèque que vous m'êtes le plus utile Finch » insista John.

-« N'oubliez pas de passer prendre votre smoking » répondit simplement l'informaticien éludant la question.


	3. Chapter 3

_Suite et fin de l'histoire._

 _Merci Nourann et Jade181184 pour vos commentaires toujours appréciés !._

 _Et Merci à Paige0703 pour son soutien sans faille._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

A 20H précise, Reese vit son partenaire descendre d'un taxi. Il attendait devant la galerie depuis quelques minutes, persuadé qu'il ne serait pas en retard. Il passa un doigt sous son col, nerveux.

-« Votre nœud est de travers M Reese » commenta Finch « Vous devriez éviter de tirer dessus sans cesse »

-« Désolé Finch. Ce n'est pas un de mes accessoires préférés » grogna Reese « Déjà la cravate j'ai du mal, mais ça… » Ajouta t-il plus bas

Finch eu un sourire ironique

-« Dommage M Reese, vous portez fort bien le smoking » dit-il prenant soin de cacher son admiration derrière son air moqueur.

-« Honnêtement Finch, il n'y a que vous pour être à l'aise là dedans » _« et pour être aussi élégant »_ songea t-il pour lui-même

Ils pénétrèrent dans la galerie où une trentaine de personnes déambulaient déjà.

-« L'exposition principale est accessible sur invitation » expliqua Finch « Mais il y aussi un accès VIP pour admirer la pièce principale de l'exposition la « Dogana et Santa Della Salute » prêtée par la Nationale Gallery of Art de Washington. Il est exceptionnel qu'un tel tableau soit exposé dans une petite galerie, d'où les mesures de sécurité renforcées »

-« Et nous faisons parti de la liste des VIP ? » demanda distraitement Reese, occupé à inspecter la salle et les invités.

-« Bien sur M Reese »

-« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai demandé » commenta Reese.

-« D'après les plans, cet immeuble est un véritable bunker avec un code d'accès spécifique à chaque salle privée » énonça Finch.

-« Je doute que ce soit le genre de code qui vous résiste » constata l'ex agent avec un haussement d'épaule.

-« D'où la nécessité de ma présence » argua l'informaticien.

Reese lui lança un regard contrarié mais ne répondit pas.

Ils firent quelques pas, agissant comme les autres invités. Ils franchirent une porte, longèrent un couloir, dans lequel Reese repéra la porte d'un ascenseur, puis entrèrent dans la seconde salle dédiée à l'exposition Turner. La salle était toute en longueur, étonnement étendue pour la dimension de l'immeuble. Reese repéra Anthon au fond de la salle.

-« Anthon semble nerveux » remarqua t-il

-« Hum ? » répondit Finch distraitement, absorbé dans la contemplation d'une aquarelle reproduisant un paysage du peintre.

John se moqua de lui :

-« Je sens que vous êtes vraiment au maximum de votre concentration Harold, mais pas sur le bon sujet »

Finch grogna.

-« Vous vous trompez M Reese »

-« Vraiment ? Que vous ai-je dit alors ? »

-« Hé bien que… » Finch fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il n'avait réellement pas écouté.

-« M Reese c'est vous l'agent, moi je ne suis que votre accompagnateur » trancha t-il

John sourit franchement

-« Vous préférez faire preuve de mauvaise foi plutôt que d'avouer que vous ne m'écoutiez pas ? »

Finch fit la moue. Reese ne résista pas à la tentation.

-« En tous cas cela me renseigne sur vous »

-« A quel sujet ? » questionna Finch intrigué.

-« Sur le fait que ma compagnie est moins intéressante qu'un bon tableau pour vous. Je prends note » affirma t-il l'air faussement déçu.

Finch l'observa. Il n'hésita qu'un instant. Sa décision prise.

-« Vous vous trompez M Reese et vraiment cette fois ». Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et ajouta :

-« Il n'est rien qui me paraitra jamais plus important que votre compagnie »

John lui jeta un regard étonné, stupéfait par cet aveu. Comme Finch le fixait toujours, comme en attente d'une réaction, il l'observa, cherchant ce qu'il devait dire, ce que Finch voulait entendre…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Un déclic sonore résonna dans la salle, faisant taire toute les conversations. Reese se tourna vers Anthon. Il se tenait toujours au fond de la salle près du pupitre, à gauche du buffet. A droite il aperçu la porte donnant sur la salle où était exposé le tableau prêté par le musée de Washington.

Il vit alors les trois serveurs abandonner leurs plateaux et s'emparer chacun d'une arme en fouillant sous les tables. Le chef de rang les imita.

D'instinct, il poussa Finch derrière lui d'un geste protecteur.

Une vague de panique se répandit parmi les invités bloqués dans la salle.

-« Un vol » souffla Reese « C'était trop tentant »

Son regard restait fixé sur Anthon qui ne bougeait toujours pas. _« Il ne semble pas avoir peur »_ remarqua t-il.

Un des voleurs entreprit de faire passer un sac dans la salle, exigeant que chacun y abandonne son portable. Reese remis le sien et celui de Finch. Pendant ce temps, le second surveillait les invités et le troisième, suivant le chef, se saisissait du directeur de la galerie pour l'entrainer dans le bureau.

-« Vous devez vous rapprocher d'Anthon M Reese » lui chuchota Finch.

-« Il nous faut un prétexte pour traverser la salle »

-« Vous devez y aller seul. Ce sera plus discret » protesta Finch.

-« Vous venez avec moi Harold. Je ne vous laisse pas aussi loin de moi » répondit John d'un ton catégorique.

-« M Reese, dois je vous rappeler que je ne suis pas le numéro ? »

John le fixa d'un regard intense. L'informaticien se troubla.

-« M Reese ? »

John le saisit par le bras.

-« Non Harold, vous n'êtes pas notre numéro, mais pour moi vous êtes bien plus que cela, bien plus précieux que tout les numéros »

Finch le fixa les yeux écarquillés, mais cette fois John soutint son regard comme Finch l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. L'informaticien sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge en réalisant ce que signifiaient ces simples mots. Etait-ce la réponse à sa précédente remarque ? La preuve de leur accord ? D'un lien réel entre eux ?

-« Je vous suis » souffla t-il enfin.

-« Faites semblant d'être souffrant, appuyez vous sur moi »

Finch obéit. Il frissonna en prenant appui sur le bras de l'ex agent. Ils firent quelques pas mais l'un des hommes les arrêta :

-« Ou pensez vous aller vous deux ? » demanda t-il en braquant son arme vers eux.

Reese prit un ton plaintif.

-« Mon patron ne se sent pas bien. Je voulais juste lui faire boire un verre d'eau. Il y a une fontaine à eau là bas » dit-il en désignant le fonds de la pièce.

Finch mima un malaise, s'appuyant un peu plus contre son partenaire, et ce fut au tour de John de frissonner en le sentant étroitement pressé contre lui.

-« Vous n'avez qu'à l'assoir par terre et je vous laisserai aller prendre un gobelet » grogna le voleur.

Reese se raidit.

-« En fait il y a des fauteuils près de la fontaine. Je veux juste l'installer et lui donner de l'eau » plaida t-il

-« Tu tiens à ton patron toi on dirait ? » ricana le braqueur.

-« Le boulot est bien payé » commenta Reese avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

L'homme le dévisagea.

-« Un geste dans la mauvaise direction et je tire »

-« Ok » répondit l'ex agent en hochant la tête. Il entraina Finch de l'autre côté de la salle, longeant le mur. L'informaticien accentua volontairement ses difficultés pour paraître plus vulnérable. Parvenu de l'autre côté, Reese le cala dans un fauteuil, puis lui amena de l'eau, attentif à ne pas faire de gestes brusques car il sentait en permanence le regard du braqueur sur lui. Ceci fait, il se posta près du fauteuil d'un air nonchalant. Le voleur fini par hausser les épaules et se remit à observer l'autre côté de la salle.

-« Très bien » chuchota Reese « Anthon est juste à côté »

Finch approuva de la tête.

-« Et moi, je suis assez près ? » questionna t-il avec un demi sourire.

Reese le fixa un instant.

-« Je m'en contenterais » répondit-il sur le même ton.

-« En cas de problème jetez vous au sol, c'est plus sur, compris ? »

Les deux serveurs scrutaient la salle, tandis que le troisième ressortait du bureau, trainant toujours le directeur, qui arborait maintenant une marque sur le visage, précédé du chef qui déverrouilla la porte donnant accès à la salle d'exposition du tableau principal. Le directeur lui ayant sans doute avoué le code.

-« Ils veulent s'emparer du tableau prêté par le musée » chuchota Reese.

-« C'est de loin celui qui a le plus de valeur »

-« Mais si leur plan fonctionne, ils repartiront simplement avec le tableau. Pourquoi Anthon serait-il plus exposé qu'un autre otage ? Le directeur est en première ligne »

Finch paraissant aller mieux, Reese fit semblant de l'aider à s'assoir à côté des autres invités. Il l'installa près d'un grand bac décoratif garni de plantes derrière lequel il pourrait éventuellement se glisser. Il y serait moins exposé que dans le fauteuil. Puis il s'accroupit à proximité, près à bondir à la moindre menace.

Une femme lança :

-« Et la police ? Ils devraient pas déjà être là ? »

-« Ils ont dû arriver sans faire de bruit » suggéra son voisin.

-« Il faudrait que l'alarme se soit déclenchée » grogna un troisième « on a rien entendu »

-« C'est une alarme silencieuse bien sur » commenta la femme. « Mais une des plus sophistiquée qui existe, très complexe avec des tas de code pour l'allumer et l'éteindre »

-« Comment le savez-vous ?» questionna Finch intrigué.

-« Je suis la belle sœur du directeur » se rengorgea la femme. « Ma sœur m'a montré l'alarme, il faut des tas de code » répéta t-elle dans le but évident d'impressionner ses interlocuteurs, « pour activer, pour désactiver. Arthur a des chiffres plein la tête »

-« Et je suppose que seul votre beau frère les connaît ? » demanda Finch.

-« Non. Son assistant aussi. Il faut bien pour ouvrir et fermer la galerie. Mais c'est un jeune sérieux. Un étudiant bien noté »

-« Anthon ? » souffla Finch.

-« Possible. Je ne retiens jamais les noms »

Finch échangea un regard perplexe avec Reese. Ils partageaient la même idée. Si la police ne se manifestait pas au bout de 12 minutes, c'est que quelqu'un avait désactivé l'alarme pour qu'elle ne soit pas avertie. Et ils n'étaient que deux à pouvoir le faire…

Reese se pencha vers son partenaire pour lui parler à l'oreille ne voulant pas être entendu des autres invités.

-« Anthon doit être dans le coup » suggéra t-il.

-« Avec un téléphone j'aurais pu hacker le système de sécurité et enclencher l'alarme » chuchota l'informaticien.

John ne répondit pas mais sa main glissa lentement vers la poche arrière de son pantalon et il en tira le téléphone en question.

-« Comment ? » souffla Finch.

-« Vous êtes bon avec un ordinateur et moi je suis bon avec mes mains » chuchota Reese avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Ca je peux le confirmer » répliqua spontanément Finch. Ils échangèrent un regard. Dialogue muet.

John posa la main sur le bras de son partenaire.

-« Attendez le bon moment, personne ne doit vous voir. Restez derrière moi » murmura t'il

Pris d'une inspiration, il ôta sa veste et la posa sur Finch.

L'informaticien se glissa derrière lui, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention, dissimulant ses mains autant que possible avec l'aide de la veste.

En trois minutes, il parvint à déclencher le système d'alarme.

-« L'alarme est déclenchée John » chuchota t-il.

-« Bien. Faites disparaître le téléphone »

Finch attendit le bon moment puis fit glisser le portable en le projetant sous le bac.

Quatre minutes plus tard la police se manifesta.

-« Rapide » commenta Reese.

Le chef surgit de la salle à cet instant, un rouleau à la main, l'air furieux.

-« C'est pas possible, qui a prévenu les flics ? »

-« L'alarme » commenta l'un des voleurs qui avait saisi une radio, visiblement branchée sur la fréquence de la police.

-« Elle devait être désactivée » gronda le chef en se tournant vers Anthon.

Celui-ci resta pétrifié sur place.

-« Mais je l'ai neutralisée. J'avais le bon code » paniqua t-il

-« La preuve !» répliqua le chef en lui administrant une droite qui l'allongea au sol « incapable ! »

-« Il n'était pas la victime Finch, mais cela risque d'évoluer » chuchota Reese.

-« Ca ne change rien, on se tire par le toit » précisa le chef.

-« Et moi ? » geignit Anthon « Je devais vous rejoindre demain mais vous n'étiez pas censé me signaler ainsi ! »

-« Débrouille toi, t'avez qu'à remplir ta part du marché correctement ! »

-« Mais je n'y suis pour rien » protesta le jeune homme. Le chef s'était déjà détourné de lui.

-« Stan tu reste le temps de les surveiller et tu nous rejoins en haut en verrouillant la salle »

-« Ok »

Le chef traversa la salle suivi de deux de ses complices. Il déverrouilla la porte de la salle et s'engagea dans le couloir.

-« Ils vont prendre l'ascenseur. Je suppose que la police est bloquée par la porte donnant sur la galerie » constata Reese.

Au bout de deux minutes la voix du chef retentit.

-« Stan, amène-nous Anthon ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » questionna l'interpellé.

-« L'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas, le code est refusé »

-« Evidemment. Le code de l'ascenseur doit être bloqué par l'activation de l'alarme » chuchota Finch.

-« Si Anthon sort de cette pièce ils le tueront » répondit Reese.

L'ex agent se redressa dans le but de suivre le voleur qui venait d'empoigner un Anthon devenu nettement moins coopératif envers ses complices.

-« Harold, nous devons nous enfermer dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que la police puisse intervenir »

Il allait s'élancer vers la porte mais Finch saisi son bras pour le retenir. Il tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur .

-« Soyez prudent John» souffla t-il. Reese lisait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer, puis se glissa silencieusement vers la porte en longeant le mur. Le braqueur trainait Anthon vers l'entrée de la salle. Celui-ci devait avoir compris les intentions de ses complices et s'efforçait de résister. Reese bondit à l'instant où ils atteignaient la porte. L'effet de surprise joua à plein et le braqueur tomba au sol assommé. Reese l'empoigna et le jeta dans le couloir après avoir récupérer son arme. Il referma la porte et tira sur le dispositif de commande qui explosa, bloquant définitivement la porte.

Il se tourna vers Anthon qui le regardait abasourdi.

-« Maintenant on attend la police et pas de vague » lui intima t-il.

-« Bien joué mon gars » commenta un vieux bonhomme en se relevant « si j'avais eu trente ans de moins ! » ajouta t'il

-« Maintenant ils sont dehors, plus qu'à attendre les flics » commenta t'il en aidant sa compagne à se lever.

-« Sommes-nous en sécurité ? » demanda une jeune femme.

-« Ils ne peuvent plus entré ici » la rassura son compagnon « la porte est blindée »

Des coups violents résonnèrent alors sur ladite porte sans pour autant l'ébranler.

La femme qui s'était présentée comme la belle sœur du directeur s'était faufilée dans l'autre pièce avec trois autres personnes pour lui porter secours. Les braqueurs l'avaient visiblement assommé avant de partir et ils n'avaient pas eu la main légère.

Une femme réapparu avec un sac.

-« Les téléphones » déclara t-elle

Reese se tourna vers Finch mais celui-ci avait compris. Il avait réussi à reprendre son portable sous le bac et il s'avança pour reprendre celui de son partenaire.

-« Votre employé est doué » commenta le vieux bonhomme en le croisant. « Pas très aimable avec vous mais doué pour la bagarre »

Finch sursauta.

-« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

-« Je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure dire qu'il fait son boulot pour la paie »

-« Il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences » répondit Finch. Il fit demi-tour pour rendre son portable à John qui se tenait toujours près de la porte.

-« Merci » dit John en reprenant l'appareil « Je vais avertir Lionel »

-« Inutile M Reese. Je n'ai pas seulement déclenché l'alarme. L'inspecteur Fusco n'ignore rien de la situation et des lieux. J'avais déjà préparé un mail au cas où » chuchota Finch.

John lui adressa un large sourire.

-« Toujours aussi efficace Harold »

Anthon était assis en tailleur sur le sol et ne bougeait pas, abattu par la tournure des événements.

La belle sœur s'avança vers lui.

« Hé bien ! Et Arthur qui vous faisait confiance ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

Anthon ne répondit pas. Elle insista.

-« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?» répéta t-elle

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

-« A votre avis ? Pour le fric évidemment. Pour ne pas finir en vieux conservateur moisi comme votre beau frère ! »

La femme le regarda, suffoquée, puis préféra retourner dans le bureau en clamant des réflexions scandalisées.

Les coups contre la porte ne cessaient pas mais elle était solide. Brusquement d'autre bruit se firent entendre et les prisonniers comprirent que la police avait donné l'assaut. Il y eu quelques tirs, puis le silence.

Quelques instants plus tard une voix bien connu des deux associés jura de l'autre côté.

-« Et merde, comment va-t-on ouvrir ce truc ? Allez me chercher un spécialiste ! »

-« Ou un chalumeau » ajouta t-il après réflexion « Ces trucs électroniques ! »

John et Harold échangèrent un regard amusé.

Il fallu une heure pour ouvrir la porte. Fusco indiqua à un agent d'emmener Anthon, « Les autres sont bouclés ou à l'hôpital » commenta t-il, puis il rejoignit les deux complices.

-« Encore là où il faut pas vrai ? » ironisa t-il.

-« Disons que nous sommes doués pour cela inspecteur » répondit Finch.

-« Ouais, disons cela »

Il fit le tour de la salle pour inciter les invités à évacuer la salle. Une fois à l'extérieur ils étaient pris en charge par des agents pour enregistrer leurs dépositions.

-« Vous pouvez y aller les gars, je couvre votre sortie » glissa Fusco.

-« Merci inspecteur »

-« Je vous ramène à la planque Finch ? »

-« Oui. Un peu de repos sera le bienvenu. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment vous supportez de vous retrouver sans cesse dans ce genre de situation M Reese »

-« Question de formation ». « Et de soutien » ajouta t'il après un instant avec un regard appuyé vers son partenaire.

-« Mais cette fois je vous avais averti du risque Finch ! »

-« C'est vrai. Et je vous avais répondu que je ne risquerai rien avec vous, ce qui était tout aussi vrai » affirma Finch en lui rendant son regard.

Reese ne répondit pas.

 _« Et maintenant ? »_ songea t-il. Allaient t-il parler de ces échanges entre eux ? Ou faire comme si de rien était et se taire encore ?

John réalisa qu'il ne le voulait plus, ne le pouvait plus. Pas après que les regards, les paroles de son associé lui ai laissé entrevoir l'espoir d'une autre vie, basée sur des sentiments réciproques enfin reconnus, avoués…

Ils arrivaient à la voiture. Reese ouvrit la portière et Finch pris place sur le siège passager. Puis il fit le tour et se mit au volant.

Finch en profita pour analyser la situation. Les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête étaient presque identiques à celle de son partenaire.

Il examinait les différentes options. Garder le silence ? Mais il en avait trop dit, trop laisser paraître pour que John n'ai pas deviné. Et ce soir il l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause…

Interroger ? Savoir enfin ? Il sentait que cela lui demanderait un courage qui lui faisait défaut. La peur de tout perdre plus puissante que son besoin de savoir.

Le trajet fut donc silencieux et à l'arrivée devant la planque aucun des deux n'était vraiment décidé.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

John en fit le tour par reflexe sachant l'endroit sécurisé.

-« Vous comptez rester ici Finch ? Ou rentrer chez vous ? » Questionna t-il

Finch hésita. Il se sentait épuisé et n'avait pas envie de ressortir.

-« Je vais plutôt rester ici cette nuit »

-« Tant mieux, je préfère vous savoir déjà installé » affirma Reese.

Il tourna un instant dans l'appartement comme pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien, observant son partenaire, guettant un signe qui ne vint pas.

-« Bien je vais rentrer » dit-il finalement.

En entendant ces mots Finch réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir _« ni maintenant, ni plus tard d'ailleurs »_

-« Vous… » Commença t-il, « vous pourriez rester encore un peu M Reese »

John s'arrêta immédiatement. Il n'espérait plus entendre ces mots.

-« Si vous voulez Finch » répondit-il sans hésitation.

Finch observa le sourire heureux né sur son visage lorsqu'il l'avait invité à rester.

-« Je suppose que vous avez été secoué par les événements, mais ici vous êtes en sécurité » affirma Reese en s'approchant.

-« Je n'en doute pas M Reese. »

Finch se tourna vers lui.

-« En fait je crois que quelque soit le lieu où je me trouve je serais en sécurité si vous y êtes avec moi » ajouta t-il doucement.

John se figea. Il leva les yeux vers son partenaire et se remémora ses paroles.

-« Parce que rien n'est plus important pour vous que ma compagnie ? » demanda t-il en lui tendant la main.

Finch vint entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de l'ex agent.

-« Oui » murmura t-il

-« Pour moi non plus il n'existe rien de plus important que vous » souffla John.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de l'informaticien.

-« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un de mes rêves » avoua t-il

-« C'est… un peu fou » admit Finch.

-« Je pourrais peut être vous embrasser pour être sur que c'est réel ? » tenta l'ex agent.

-« Vous pouvez toujours essayer M Reese »

John posa prudemment ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire, comme s'il craignait de le voir s'évanouir en fumée. Finch glissa une main sur la nuque de l'ex agent et approfondit le baiser.

-« C'était assez réel ?» murmura t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

-« Je crois que j'ai besoin de vérifier encore » chuchota Reese avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec plus de passion, plus d'assurance.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun écoutant battre le cœur de l'autre. Finch sentait les mains de John caresser délicatement son dos.

-« Maintenant que je connais vos talents de masseur je compte bien en profiter » le taquina t-il

John eu un sourire moqueur.

-« Je ne pense pas que vous en aurez encore besoin Harold »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

Le sourire de John s'élargit, il se pencha vers son partenaire pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, son souffle le faisant frissonner :

-« Parce que vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de passer la nuit sur votre bureau, j'y veillerai… »


End file.
